TDSSD Book 1 - House of Night
by selena1234
Summary: Ever since Nico di Angelo was young, he hated when dead things didn't remain dead. He figured that whatever ran the place people go to had to do extra paperwork whenever someone didn't quite make it. Later in his life, he learned that he was the son of the guy who did that paperwork - and he was right. It sucked. A TDSSD Fic.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I'm not abandoning my other stories, I promise you, it's just that a few plot bunnies are causing me to have writer's block for everything else. **

**Not that new readers care. XD**

**XxXxX**

**Title: **TDSSD Book 1 - House of Night

**Summary: **Ever since Nico di Angelo was young, he hated when dead things didn't remain dead. He figured that whatever ran the place people go to had to do extra paperwork whenever someone didn't quite make it. Later in his life, he learned that he was the son of the guy who did that paperwork - and he was right. It sucked. A TDSSD Fic.

**Notes: TDSSD stands for The Dead Should Stay Dead. Book whatever does not mean that there will be sequels. Simply put, I'm making Nico travel to other universes to round up souls that never arrived in the name of Thanatos. Like if I cross PJATLO with a story you don't know and call it Book 2, then you know the crossover for book 3, you don't need to read 2 to understand 3. **

**XxXxX**

It had been a month since Kronos had been destroyed, and they were _still _doing clean-up. If Nico didn't know the full story, he'd probably curse Luke for all this work.

And Nico, in short, hated work.

_Especially _paperwork.

Killing monsters who refused to die?

That was fine. He could do that. That wasn't work.

Right at the minute we join Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, he was walking behind Annabeth and Percy, who were mapping out the new Camp Half-blood.

Nico didn't really care; there was going to be a Hades cabin at last, but it wasn't like he'd stay in it long. He was a nomad. Never in one place for long, constantly travelling.

During this, Hades thought it funny to summon his son.

Percy hadn't noticed, but Annabeth had.

"Do you think we scared him off?"

"Hm? Oh. Nah, Nico never stays long. Can you imagine a sea palace for Poseidon's kids under the water?"

With that, the two put the Ghost King from their mind.

Nico, however, had wished he had stayed to hear about the palace he would never see.

"Hello Nico."

"Oh. It was you. Hey, Dad." Nico nodded to his father, and looked around. Same dark, gloomy throne room, same dark, gloomy throne made of bones, same dark, gloomy stepmother. "Persephone, looking lovely I see." The godess sneered. "What did you need me for? No sign of Kronos or whatever, right?"

"Well, you see, it wasn't me that wanted you. It was Thanatos that needed you." Hades said, not looking up from he paper he was signing.

"Death? What does Thanny want?"

"_Thanny_ wants you to stop using that stupid nickname." said the Grim, stepping from the shadows. "Walk with me, I already got premission for this." Nico glanced at his father again, not pausing to look at his stepmother, and followed the cloaked figure. Thanatos walked leisurely through the underworld, not pausing as they walked down the path past the fields of punishment. "You see, I have a bit of a problem."  
"Death with a problem? That's something to see." Nico laughed a dry, bitter laugh, still not understanding what Thanny wanted with him.

"The Underworld," Thanatos continued, pretending not to hear the demigod, "is a very large place. This Hades, in this dimension alone, is overworked, but there are several other dimensions in which Hades is coming across a war."

"Hang on. Let me get this right. There are other dimensions, and the Underworld is where everyone goes no matter the religion of any other place?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Now, the Hades in the dimension I speak of has contacted me. He has had to do extra work because that dimension in which I have spoke of has found a way for - well... how should I explain this? There are Vampyres in this dimension. They, when they become fledglings, avert death the first time, and if their body rejects the change into becoming a Vampyre, then they die. However, a corrupt woman who wants to start was has found a way to keep their soul in their body and reawaken them, perfectly alive as what is known as a 'red vampyre'. The regular Vampyres are 'blue'. I am me in every dimension, and can traverse these dimensions. There is no other 'me'. Death is Death. Anyways, my mother, Nyx, is the godess of these Vampyres. She has requested someone to help with this and I, obviously, cannot do so."

"This is where I come in. You want me to go and play Thanatos for this dimension?"

"Well, that's just it. Not _just_ that dimension. There's a few others as well. Death is still Death, you know, but Death is only one person. I like to enlist help every now and then. This is the only one I wish for you to investigate for now, but you cannot go without a disguise."

"You make it sound like I already agreed to this."

"Oh, Nico, but you have. Let's see; you need a Ring of Gallell." Thanatos reached into his robe and pulled out a thin silver ring. Thanny dropped the ring into the boy's hand. He could see little threads of red winding around the silver band. Curiously, Nico slipped the ring onto his right hand's pinky finger, where it looked nice clashing against the skull ring. The silver band tightened around his finger and pricked it. "The Ring now recognizes you as its master. Now, when you arrive in the second dimension, we shall call it Vampyre A, you need to put this ring on a Vampyre or Fledgling and say 'Type A'. It will recognize the species from then on. Saying 'Type A' will change you into Vampyre A, while saying 'Reset' will return you back into you."

Nico twisted the ring. "Cool. Can I go pack to chill in Dimension A, then, since I don't have a choice anyways, or..?"

"Go say 'Hello' to Nyx for me."

Thanatos waved to Nico as he pushed the child into a veil of shadows.

**XxXxX**

**That went well.**

**The Dead Should Stay Dead plot bunny should be satisfied now. **


	2. iPods of Death

**So I'm on kind of a break at school right now. We had a half day Thursday, Friday off, and then we get monday off, too! I was plannin on updating EVERY STORY on Thursday but I'm too lazy.**

**XxXxX**

"Ow." Nico said as he was spit out of the veil, straight into a brick wall. He heard a voice behind him laugh.

"Nice to see you, Nico." Nico turned to see Hades standing next to Thanatos. He bowed to Hades. "I trust you know what you're doing, chosing _him_, one of _my children_ as your champion, Thanatos."

"Come on, Hade. He's your child from another dimension. Hades P didn't have problems with Nico going, so you, Hades N, shouldn't either."

Nico took the time while they were talking to look around the throne room. It didn't seem to be any different; he supposed that a fashionsense-less Hades in one dimension is still a fashionsense-less Hades in another dimension.

"So is Persephone here in this dimension, too?"

Hades shook his head. "Nyx, Thanatos and I are the only three left."

"Really?" Nico was shocked.

"Yeah. Except that Nyx is technically my superior. She has her warshippers; I have nothing."

Nico smiled. "Well, I'll see if I can't right some of those traditions while I'm here. Anyways, Thanny, do I get a cool iPod with a Death app?"

Thanatos reached into his robes and pulled out a black iPod. On the back was stickers advertising MythoMagic. A Hades figurine.

Figures.

Nico took the iPod and clicked the app. It pulled up to a screen that sported one button - House of Night. He clicked the button and it zoomed in to show names; Neferet, Kalona*, Elizabeth, Elliot, the list went on and on. At the bottom was a little line seperating two names. _James Stark_ and _Stevie Rae_. The note under it claimed that they would become Red Vampyres, but he was to leave them alone. Nico scrolled back up to click on Kalona. The Astrick was simply to let Nico know that he had minion bird-like things that were to be destroyed as well.

"Nico, I trust you know what you're doing. If you need me, there's the Death Skype app installed as well. I should let Percy know where you are, but I think it would be more fun to see his reactions." Thanatos said, a slight smile coming to his face.

"You're welcome to chose a room here in the Death Palace if you need it, Nico."

"Thank you." Nico said, smiling at the two. He was then shadow-travelled to the Tulsa House of Night.

XxXxX

"Damien, why are you so happy?" Zoey asked, setting her bowl of Count Chocolas down on the table. Stevie Rae beside her had a large grin on her face as well.

"It was discovered the earlier that Damien is going to get a new roomate. His name is Nico di Angelo, and Neferet informed us that he'll be _hot_!" Erin responded, Shaunee nodding as well.

"We have yet to see him-"

"-but if Neferet says so-"

"-then it must be true." The two finished in unison.

"When is he arriving?" She asked.

"Neferet said sometime around midnight today. It's only 7:30 PM right now, and Nico will be here in 4 hours." Damien responded, smiling like mad. "She gave me the day off to help him settle in."

"Do you think he plays for your team?"  
"I doubt it."

The group ate in silence for a bit, Zoey smiling. She just arrived at the House of Night, not a month ago, and already they're good friends.

XxXxX

"THANKS, THANATOS! THANK YOU FOR NOTHING THAT IS!" Nico bellowed, as he worked his way across the street. Honestly, he thought. Spit me out with no clothes or anything. Nothing to change into. He paused outside the gate to the House of Night, and took a deep breath. No time like the present.

He opened the gate and stepped in.

XxXxX

**There we go. Another chapter ;D**

**I'll update more if I get more reviews.**


End file.
